Worthless Quarrel
by Lodonia
Summary: Just a little sweet Haise x OC one-shot story consists of their small quarrel. Don't like don't read.


Worthless Quarrel

"I'm bored..." came the voice of her again. How many times has it been today? For the umpteenth time, I swear she isn't bored by her own constant protest. She rolled on my bed, hugging my pillow and sometimes her feet would kick the air aimlessly.

"Boriiiiiii-ng..." She rolled again, lying on her back as I try to focus on my paperwork. Her childish voice is quite distracting enough, not to mention all the rustling and tousling she made on my bed.

"Say."

"Are you done?" Ageha literally leaped from the bed and I could feel her weight on my back as she clings to me. Really, I could imagine her sparkly eyes full of anticipation in my mind.

"Why don't you read a book or something?"

"But I already read all your collection."

"I bought Takatsuki Sen's new book. There, on top of the drawer. Why don't you read that?"

"I also bought it. I'll read mine at home. I don't want spoilers." I sighed, thinking of how my girlfriend is so hard to convince. I'm totally aware her chest is rubbing against my back, and it makes me want to hug her too. Okay, she's planning to get me off work from the start, but I can't go to my mission tomorrow if I don't read the necessary information.

"Ageha."

"Hm?"

"Be a good girl, okay? I'll be done soon." I turned to her, patting her head and give her a light peck on the cheek. She released her hug, pouted and mumbled something incoherent, but I could hear it.

"But you just said that..." Obediently, Ageha crawled back to my bed, mumbling something along the way which I couldn't hear anymore. I turned my attention back on my paperwork as focused as I can.

 _*10 minutes later*_

I was halfway through the paperwork when I could hear Ageha speaks her thoughts out loud.

"Stupid Haise... Even though this is our long awaited meet... I don't ask for sex, I just wanna cuddle and lovey dovey all day and yet this workaholic is making love with his paperwork... And I even finish all my work before coming here..."

"Ageha? You're sort of... Speaking your thoughts out loud here."

"Like I care. I'm not a 'yeah it's okay darling just marry your job and ignore me' kind of girl anyway."

"Just give me another 10 minutes okay? I'll finish another half and we can cuddle all day."

"Humph." She pouted again, going for my bookshelf and get something to read. I feel a bit guilty though since she's right about the long awaited meet. Hope I will finish this soon.

 _*Another 10 minutes gone*_

This is bad. Like, really bad. I thought I finally finish the paperwork, and yet...

Mado-san slipped some supplementary information I need to read on the back! And this would need another 10 minutes... I think. I glanced to my girlfriend, finding her laying on her stomach, immersed in a book on the bed. She won't mind another 10 minutes... Maybe. Seeing how she really concentrate on the book, I continue my work, hoping it would finish faster than I thought.

"Ha—i—se-" she called yet her eyes is still on her book. Oh no, her patience is running out.

"Yeah?"

"When will you stop looking at that fucking paperwork and give me some of your heated stares? I need some of that here or else I'll die!" my girlfriend cried, throwing what I assumed to be a book-yet in reality, it was a magazine-straight to my face.

"I'm so-oomph-Mado-san gave me extra paperwork." I reasoned, putting the magazine down.

Wait.

"Ageha, who said you could read my porn magazine?"

"Ageha doesn't care! Ageha already read all of them anyway! Ageha knows where you stocked even your secret AVs!"

"That wasn't nice, you know?"

"But Ageha is bored!" I rubbed my temples, starting to have a non-existent headache. When she started to talk like a child, she could be a pain in the ass. And now she already is.

"Ageha, just wait 10 more minutes and be a good girl, okay? Read anything you want."

"But-"

"I'm working here. And you know I take my work seriously." I ended the conversation there, giving her no more room to talk. I could feel her glaring at me through my back, but no can do. She's a strong girl anyway, she could handle this much.

"...whatever." was her last reply before she made herself into a cocoon with my blanket. I didn't hear any protest for the rest of the time so I could focus on my work. Truthfully, even though she always protest, in the end, she obliged to my request. I'm grateful for that side of her, yet at the same time guilt start to creep its way to my back. I took a glance at her, and sure enough, I can't make out her expression. I sighed, thinking of what her reaction would be and end up deciding to give her what she wants.

"Ageha, come here."

"..." No reaction. Bullseye. I was right, she is sulking.

"Ageha, come on." I tried again, resulting in the same reaction. Finally, I stood up, leaving my paperwork behind and sit beside her. She shifted a bit upon feeling my weight but she didn't take the blanket off.

"Little Ageha."

"Shut up and quickly finish your work. Then Ageha will go home."

"You're being unreasonable, you know?"

"If love can be reasonable, Ageha don't see why all humans said love is blind."

"I can't retort on that."

"Then do your job."

"But you will be in bad mood for the rest of the day no matter what I do." I noticed a slight twitch from her cocoon. At least she knows that I understand her well too. Now the main problem would be when she denies and defend herself.

"Ageha won't."

"Really, now?"

"Ageha is a good girl. Ageha..."

"Will Ageha be happy by the time I finish my paperwork?"

"...that's not fair."

"What is?"

"Ageha can't sulk this way! Haise is unfair, unfair! Haise is a meanie!" Ageha practically exploded as she crawled to the corner of the bed near the wall. I give out a slight chuckle upon seeing her desperate figure and decided to pounce on her. She let out a shriek and struggled to get out but she's backed into a corner. We messed the bed up when we fought but Ageha's resistance was futile. I succeed in tickling her hips, making her laugh uncontrollably in that cocoon.

"Wai—sto-not that place! Ha-haha hahaha! Haise!"

"Come now, who's the sulking one?"

"No-not! Sto-ha ha hahaha!"

"Hmmm? I can't hear yo-" suddenly I found a strong force made its way to my stomach and I was on the floor before I knew it. I got up and found my girlfriend finally out of her small protection, half-standing on her knees like she's the one who owns the bed. She's breathless and her face was red, half-smiling. I think she still hasn't recovered from my attacks.

"What do you kick me for? That hurt."

"You made me pant so hard inside that blanket! That was HOT!"

"You got what you deserve for sulking." I said, giving her my usual smirk.

"Who's the sulking one now?"

"I can say at least it wasn't me." I shrugged and unconsciously waggle my eyebrows, a sign to tease her. And there she goes with her pout again. When it looks like she will lose an argument, she pouts. Ageha looked at the bed, thinking of something for a while as she was groaning, then raise her head, sighing in defeat.

"Fine, fine! I got it already, just go finish your job."

"Hmm, really?"

"But I want a hug."

"You can sit on my lap as I read the materials."

"Say that sooner, darling!" Ageha suddenly leaped from the bed, and I instinctively open my arms to catch her. It was a good thing I have a fast reaction, or else I won't be able to catch her. Her jumping from the bed wasn't the first thing I would expect. It was on this kind of time when I'm grateful my girlfriend is so small and light.

"Ageha, that was dangerous, okay?"

"Mm-hmm." She hugged me on the neck as she straddled on my lap. I hoisted her up a bit, adjusting our position so I would be able to take a look at the materials. She seemed content as she gave out giggles and hug me tighter, technically pressing our bodies together.

"Haise."

"Hmm?"

"Hehehe."

"What is it?"

"Nothing." She squirmed a bit and loosen her hug, but still circling her arms around my neck. If I know this is all it takes to make her mood better, I should have done this sooner. My hand reached for the material while the other hand pats her back a few times. Unaware of the light blush on her face and her pleased expression, I continue my work whilst giving her my attention some of the time by giving her light kisses, pecks and playing with her hair. I feel like I'm pleasing a little girl rather than my girlfriend as her body is small and light. Soon, she relaxed and I could feel her getting heavier, her head placed on the right side of my shoulder. By the time I was finished with the materials, she's already sleeping soundly.

"What a troublesome butterfly I have." So I said, but in truth, she's one of the few reason I could be smiling right now. Putting aside the material, I carefully lifted her up and place her on the bed, then I myself got into it, pulling the blankets to cover the two of us. As I watch her sleep, I can't help myself and stroke her cheek lightly.

"Good night, Ageha."


End file.
